Second Snake
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: She is Orochimaru's daughter. When Orochimaru sends her to Konoha, she has to stay with someone she hates. Hiashi Hyuuga. She meets Hinata's friends and takes an interest in one person. Sasuke Uchiha. She eventually falls 6 feet under in love with him and he, unbeknownst to everyone else, is falling for her. Orochimaru isn't pleased. Will he allow this forbidden love? SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YO! I'm here with, yet another, Naruto fanfic. I hope you like this one! Now, onto the disclaimers. Hmm...Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimers? *gives him a sweet smile***

**Sasuke: Fine...she doesn't own me, Naruto, Sakura, or anyone else. She does own the plot and one OC.**

**Me: Thnx, Sasuke-kun! ^_^**

**Sasuke: *sighs* Yeah... whatever...**

**Me: Now, onto the story! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day in Orochimaru's lair. Until a door burst open and a black haired, yellow eyed girl stormed out of Orochimaru's "throne room".

"Oromi! Get back in here!" Orochimaru's voice sounded, before he come into sight behind the girl. She stopped and slowly turned around to face the snake man.

"Why did you run off?" he asked her.

"Because... I don't want to go to Konoha! I want to stay here with you and Kabuto. You guys are my family. I think of Kabuto as an older brother. And you're my dad." she said, looking into the same eyes she has. The yellow slitted. Like that of a snake. Orochimaru sighed.

"I know. But, I need you to go to Konoha. Please do it. For me. And for Kabuto." he told her, walking towards her. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulder and they looked into each others eyes. They're eyes looked exactly the same. She was the exact replica of him. Only a girl. She even had the natural make-up around her eyes.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, until they heard Kabuto comeing down the hall. Orochimaru let her go and turned around, while she turned around. When Kabuto came into view, he walked up to Oromi and gave her a piece of paper. She took it and felt her father come and look over her shoulder at the paper. It said that she was to go to Konoha and get information on the weaknesses of the high up ninjas. She read it and so did Orochimaru. When she was done, she looked up at her father and he looked at her. They shared the same thought.

_Maybe this was a bad idea..._

Orochimaru backed away from his daughter and turned away from her. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. _What will I do if she gets hurt? Or killed? Should I tell her how much I actually lover her? Or should I wait? _Questions of the like and more swarmed through his head. And he stared at the floor while he ran the possible answer to each question through his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if making her go to Konoha was a good thing. She was a good fighter and she could defend herself against all his attacks. But, some of the ninjas in Konoha were... he hated to admit it, but... they were stronger than he was. She could control snakes like him, but snakes couldn't always protect her.

"... dad?"

Oromi's voice broke through to him. He looked at her and realized he was crying. _I'm crying? _He wiped his tears away angrly and looked over at her. She looked worried.

"What is it?" he said, in his normal voice. Well, the voice he always had around Kabuto.

"You spaced out for a second. You okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Just fine. Go to Konoha and keep in touch through my snakes that I send. Understand, Oromi?" he said harshly. She knew he didn't really mean it, but she nodded and ran off into her room. Once in, she started getting her kunai's and shuriken together. She was about ready to leave the lair when she heard her door open. She turned around to see who had come into her room. It was her dad.

"Hey Dad..." she said, knowing he was regretting letting her go. He walked in, closed the door, and wouldn't look at her.

"Dad? Are you okay?" she asked, uneasy that he wouldn't look at her. He always looked at her. It was worrying her.

"I shouldn't have told you to go to Konoha. It was a mistake. You'll most likely be killed." he said somberly. He finally looked at her. His yellow eyes that usually held hate, were now filled with sadness, worry, and regret. She sighed and walked up to him.

"If they find out I'm your daughter, I'll run. I'd rather risk them finding out where we live, then die because I don't want you hurt. I'm not gonna die, Dad. That's a promise." she said, grabbing his hand and staring into the eyes that she looked into her entire life, and learned to love. He smiled a small smile and nodded. He let go of her hands and wrapped her in a hug. He had never hugged her. She was surprised. She stood there for a second before she wrapped her arms around him. She was happy... and so was he.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She was standing at the edge of the lair, ready for the journey ahead of her. She turned around to face her family that consisted of Kabuto Yakashi and her father, Orochimaru. A lot of people think that Orochimaru wouldn't make a good father. But, in reality, he was a really good father. He just didn't like to show it. Expecially around Kabuto. Oromi didn't mind. She knew he meant well. She smiled at her "big brother" and her dad. Kabuto smiled back, but Orochimaru didn't. But, when she looked at him, his eyes smiled and they shone with pride that she was going to protect herself and him by doing her best to complete her mission.

"Have a safe journey, Oromi." Kabuto said, bowing. She smiled and walked up to him. He stood up straight and looked at her. She looked at him, then smiled evilly, before sending him flying into the rock wall on the other side of the lair. She laughed and ran up to him. She held out a hand to help him up. He was unsure.

"That was just a fun thing, Kabuto. I won't hurt you again." she said, smiling. He smiled and let her help him up. They ran back towards the entrance and they stopped by Orochimaru. She looked at her father and saw he was sad. He wasn't showing it, but she could see it. She looked at Kabuto then back at Orochimaru. She decied she didn't care what Kabuto thought anymore. She hugged Orochimaru and heard Kabuto gasp. She felt her father wrap his arms around her, then she pulled away and started to leave. She stopped again and looked at her family. She waved and they waved back. She, and her father, hoped for the best.

With that, she turned around, and ran off.

Off towards Konoha.

**Me: Well, that was the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review! :D**

**Orochimaru: Interesting...**

**Oromi: Sweet! :D**

**Kabuto: Weird...**

**Me: Oh, shut up all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! This time with the second chapter of Second Snake! :D So, Oromi?**

**Oromi: *playing with a snake* Yeah?**

**Me: Uh...please make that snake go away and do the disclaimers?**

**Oromi: Ok... *sends the snake away* She doesn't own anyone. My dad, Kabuto, or anyone else. She does own me and the plot.**

**Me: Thnx! Ok onto the story! Hope you all like it! :D :D**

**Oromi: *chases after snake***

**Me: Wait for me! I'll get lost! *runs after her***

_**Chapter 2**_

Oromi stopped walking as the gates of Konoha came into view. She sighed and remembered her fathers proud face. His eyes had said, "Do your best." And that's what she planned to do. She gathered up her courage and walked up to the gates. She was stopped by two ANBU's. One had black hair and the other had white hair. Her snake sense activated and she knew they were both men.

"Who are you?" the white one asked. His voice was deep and she had heard it before. Then, it dawned on her. Hatake Kakashi had gotten back into the ANBU Black Ops.

"I'm sure you remember me, Hatake Kakashi." she said, looking up at him. She could tell he was taken aback. Then, he recognized the eyes. The yellow eyes that held happiness and sweetness. It was the girl he had trained with 5 years ago. He took his mask off and eye smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know this girl, Kakashi-sensei?" the other ANBU said, taking his mask off as well. This man has long black hair that was held back in a red bow. He had lines on his face that made him look kind of old. They were underneath pitch black eyes. She recognized him also. She had seen pictures of him in her fathers room. His name was Uchiha Itachi. Kakashi looked at Itachi.

"Yes. I trained with her 5 years ago. I never expected her to come here." he said. He looked back down at Oromi and she smiled.

"She is allowed into the village." was all Kakashi said before putting his mask back on and going back to his post. Itachi just stared after him in confusion. Then, he looked down at Oromi. She smiled at him before walking past Itachi and into the village. Itachi just sighed and put his mask back on, getting into postion next to Kakashi.

Oromi walked for a bit before getting bored of the trees on each side of her. She jumped and landed on top of a tree. She breathed in the evening air before jumping all the way to Hokage Tower.

Once there, she didn't bother to even knock. She just jumped through the window and landed on the floor next to Hokage Saratobi's desk. The Hokage jumped and grabbed the nearest thing he could to throw. Which was a stick. He looked at the black haired girl standing next to his desk.

"Who are you?" he asked, holding the stick in front of him in defense. _Like that would faze me... _she thought, bored. She walked in front of his desk and bowed.

"My name is Oromi. I am sorry to have scared you. I just thought it would be faster to just jump through the window instead of walk all the way up those stairs." she said. He put the stick down, coming to the conclusion that she wasn't dangerous.

"Oh... good conclusion, actually." he said. She looked up at him through her black hair that fell into her face like her fathers. Something in his head replaced her face with Orochimaru's, but he shook it away. She was nothing like Orochimaru. She was quiet about getting to the Tower. Unlike Orochimaru. Who was noisy about it and killed everyone in his path. Little did he know, the was part of the reason she took to the trees instead of treking on the ground. She knew that if she made the trip to the Tower on the ground, she'd most likely kill anyone who got in her way. The only reason she didn't kill Kakashi and Itachi was because she knew them. She didn't know anyone else in Konoha. Part of the reason she didn't want to come. But, she stopped thinking about that to stand up straight and look at the Hokage face-to-face. Again, something in his head registered her face with Orochimaru's. And again, he pushed it away.

"What brought you to Konohagakure, Oromi?" he asked her, linking his fingers together and putting his weight on his elbows. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before she decided to answer. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't have the chance, because a black haired boy slammed the doors open and stormed in. His pitch black hair was spiked in the back like a ducks butt and the front hung down by the sides of his face like Itachi's. His eyes were pitch black like Itachi's and they told Oromi and the Hokage that he was mad. His skin was pale. That's when Oromi noticed the red and blue paint in his hair and on his face.

"What happened to you, Sasuke?" the Hokage asked, surpirsed at his appearence.

"That idiot hyper-active traffic cone, happened! He did it again! He painted the Hokage Monument, then he decided to paint Sakura and I!" he yelled, his pitch black eyes changing from black to red with black teardrops in them. Then, Oromi realized that he was an Uchiha. With how much he looked like Itachi, she guessed Itachi's younger brother. So, from what she gathered, his name was Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Do something about him! Before **I **do!" he yelled before storming out again. He didn't even notice Oromi. Not like she minded. She liked not being noticed. When Sasuke was out of the tower, she turned back to Sarotobi.

"Back onto the subject of why I came." she said. She knew he was stressing over - as Sasuke had put it - the hyper-active traffic cone and what he had done. She didn't know who the hyper-active traffic cone was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. She had gotten off the subject of the hyper-active traffic cone to soothe the Hokage. He looked up at her again and nodded.

"I don't have a specific reason on why I came. I was just traveling and happened upon the gates. I know one of the ANBU's stationed at the gates." she said, putting her hands in her black coat pockets. She shifted her weight so it was on one foot and she looked down at her boots that come up to just below her knees.

"You do? Which one?" he asked, his couriousity peaking when she said she knew the ANBU.

"The white haired one. Hatake Kakashi." she said calmly, staring at the Hokage with her hard yellow eyes.

"Oh! And how do you know Kakashi?" he asked. He was hoping to maybe reveal her true intentions on why she was here. He didn't believe her when she said that she didn't have a reason for being here.

"I trained with him 5 years ago. We had met in the woods and spent 2 years together." she said, still not divulging any useful information.

"Oh... was that when he decided to go on his search for the meaning of life?" he asked, exagerating, then acting like it was completly and utterly stupid. It kind of was, though.

"I don't know. He just told me he decided to leave his village for awhile. And he stayed with me in the woods. Then, we both had to go home. I don't know why he left his village. I didn't ask. I understand that people have secrets and I don't want to make them hate me, or something, just because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut."

Saratobi got the hint that she was also talking about him. She had figured out that he was trying to divuluge her true intentions. He just nodded and called for someone called Hyuuga Hiashi to his office.

Oromi was sitting in a chair in front of Hokage Saratobi's desk, when they heard a knock at the door. Saratobi told whoever it was to come in. As the door opened, Oromi immediatly wished **that **person hadn't of come. She hated him as much as her father.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

**Me: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! :D**

**Oromi: I scared the Hokage?**

**Me: Yup! :D**

**Oromi: Awesome! Haha! :D**

**Me: Hehe! Ok then! Please review! It helps! :D**


End file.
